The Best Birthday Present
by KayliLynzee118
Summary: "He was different from all the other heroes. I didn't love him at first like all the others and he irritates (present tense) me so much but I am zombie without him." Caleo story. One-shot. PREDICTION! NOT THE REAL THING!


_Hey guys! As all my followers should know- I'm in LOVE with Leo! Like extreme love. I wrote this fic in like two hours but I had an idea and I knew I would forget it. I hope you guys love this. I am thinking of making it a story but for now it is a one-shot. This idea came from a Headcannon I saw on Google Images._

_When I read about Caleo in House of Hades I knew that they were meant for each other. Leo needs someone and Calypso is that someone!_

_I don't own PJO or HoO._

_-KayliLynzee118_

The dream was different than any other. Especially because I haven't dreamed in thousands of years.

I wasn't exactly there, just an invisible spectator. I was looking upon 7 heroes, two of which I know. I tried to cry out for them but I was a ghost. I ran towards them, maybe floated. The one I gravitated more towards was the elf like boy with the sad eyes. I reached out for him but my hand slipped through him.

"One wish each since you saved the world." a deep, booming voice thundered behind me. I turned to see the 12 Olympians that imprisoned me. The anger was lower than the fear. I stared at them but their eyes latched to the boy behind me.

"I ask something that Percy already asked for a year ago but you didn't follow through with." the boy said with a deep anger that scared me slightly. The boy had always been so light and joking but he scared me now. Zeus wanted to protest and yell, I even could tell that. The green eyed man and a blonde girl stared at each other trying to figure out what the boy was talking about.

"Well, I assure you that we granted all of Mr. Jackson's wishes." Athena said fiercely. The elf boy raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to give me something that will help me find Calypso."

I started at my name. Countless gasps dragged across the room. The green eyed man had confusion across his features before it was replaced with understandment.

"Well, son, I think I will find a way to help you out." Hephaestus smiled.

The image faded and my eyes snapped open. I wasn't at home, I knew that for sure. The woods around me were not the woods of Ogygia. The sky was kinda dark. There was a tearing in my stomach. Fear. I hate fear.

I felt this pull. It was like so sort of force wanted me to walk forward. I was suspicious but I knew that it would be dark soon and then I would be doomed. So I took a step forward.

I looked down at myself while I walked. I wore a ratted up red shirt and jeans. My cinnamon hair was braided. I like myself this way the best. I'm glad L… I can't think of him it is too painful. I have loved many times before but with him it was a little slower and a lot deeper. I had never felt such unimaginable pain when I watched him sail away.

Soon I could hear laughter and yelling. Heat seemed to push me a little but I wanted the heat, I was freezing. I wanted his warmth. Gods, I need his warmth.

I broke through the trees but no one noticed. Everyone had their backs to me. I was glad for the people but I was so terrified. I haven't seen so many people at once in many millenia.

The pull pulled me to the left. I wasn't in control anymore, my feet moved themselves. Then I came upon a large pavillion that had many tables. Two people sat at a table. A boy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The other boy had his back to me but I saw his curly black hair.

"Dude, what has been going on with you? Why didn't your dad grant your wish?" the blonde boy said.

"I don't know. It's been four months and I have nothing."

His voice pierced me in the chest. It was painful but I was excited. My stomach flipped and I felt numb. I knew that voice. I replayed it in my head every night.

"Come on, man. Join the bonfire. It is your birthday after all."

"I can't. I don't want to enjoy anything."

So much pain filled his voice that it broke my heart. Tears filled my eyes.

"L-leo?"

My voice cracked with emotion. I haven't said the boys name in so long. Leo stiffened and the other boy looked up. He stared at me. Leo turned slowly.

Seeing his face brought on so many emotions.

I was hurt and scared for him. His eyes were so sad and desperate. So much pain was held there. About as much pain as I saw everyday I looked in the mirror.

I was angry. Angry at the gods for not making him happier sooner. He didn't deserve this.

But mostly I was ecstatic. I couldn't help but stare at him, as he did to me. He was so perfect, no matter how sleep-deprived and under fed he was.

He stared at me, like he didn't recognize me. I felt a shadow of nervousness but the happiness was overwhelming.

"Leo? Who is that?" the blonde asked. My gut twisted as Leo just stared at me. After a minute he spoke.

"Calypso."

Another knife stabbed at my heart but it felt good. His voice held pain, happiness, anger, and excitement. I had no idea what was directed at me. I stood still not knowing if I should approach him. I smiled nervously.

"Well then I should leave." the blonde said before disappearing out of the pavilion. Leo stared at me still, not phased by his friend's absence.

"Happy birthday." I said nervously.

That jolted him awake. He shot up and ran up to me. He lifted me by the waist and spun me around. I couldn't help but laugh. He set me down and grinned his mischievous grin at me. He had gotten taller and stronger. Less scrawny but still.

"Gods, I've missed you Sunshine." he laughed. His voice didn't have any pain and I beamed. I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

When our lips connected a jolt seemed to wake me up from a sleep I have been in for months. Leo was different from all the other heroes. I didn't love him at first like all the others and he irritates (present tense) me so much but I am zombie without him.

I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his neck. Hugging him tightly I put my head in his neck.

"I've missed you too." I mumbled into his neck. He hugged me tightly against him.

"Best birthday present ever."

_Review because I could turn this into a story if you guys want!_


End file.
